


Brother and Sister

by Selkiessong



Series: My Brother’s Keeper [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Desperation, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Jon is a bad place, Not for hardcore Daenerys fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: Sansa and Jon have a talk and Jon's motivation.





	Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcacen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcacen/gifts), [Dera74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dera74/gifts).



   “Jon.” Sansa’s tone says it all.

   “Sansa I-“ _I was desperate._

   “You’re sleeping with her, aren’t you?” _You have to smarter than Robb. I loved them, I miss them, but they made stupid mistakes._

   “Yes.” _Dragons don’t understand the difference between what’s theirs and what isn’t. And neither does their mother._ What he wants is immaterial. That he hasn’t desired a woman since dying is complete immaterial. The Dragon must have her due.

   “I see. Then perhaps you’ll find a way to tell her Jaime Lannister’s news. Cersei’s broken her word. “

   “Go ahead. Say it.”

   “I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments? Next installment we're back to Jaime POV


End file.
